It is well known to those skilled in the art that rackets of various types, such as tennis rackets, rapidly lose the string tension which is created during the stringing of the racket. Such loss of tension occurs during a tennis match and results in a series of deleterious conditions, including excessive vibration, string wear, and loss of ball control because of the deterioration of the striking surface resulting from the loosening of the strings.
In addition, as tension is lost, the consequent vibration causes considerable physical damage to the wielder of the racket, resulting in such negative phenomena as the tennis elbow and rotator cuff syndromes.